Sacrifice
by moveslikeTsuna
Summary: One-shot angst with a hint of MukuroxOC


_**I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I just own my ideas and my OC.**_

* * *

><p>A few weeks ago I was told that Mukuro was in a bad condition and was admitted to the hospital. I laughed and said that it can't be possible since he's always safe in the Vindice. Tsunayoshi also agreed but his Hyper Intuition was telling otherwise. I also felt this but I didn't tell him since I don't want him to carry the burden. I told him it must be a defect or something but he said no, it was real. Instead of telling him about what I foresaw,I just stood there and smiled before patting his head and telling him everything will be alright. But no, the situation was the opposite. It was the worse-case scenario.<p>

The next day, I met Chrome on the park. She approached me about Mukuro, asking if he's alright or not since he's not visiting her in her dreams anymore. I smiled sadly as I said 'Everything will be fine.' to make her relieved. She thanked me and went off to Kokuyo Land. A feeling of guilt began to build inside me but I tried my best to ignore it. It's best if they didn't have to worry, it'll be a burden to them anyway. And so, I head back home.

Few days later, Reborn confronted me about the true condition of the Mist Guardian but I kept my mouth shut. He sighed as he said 'I understand.' My guilt built up even more. I suppose I should tell them...or not.

The next hours was very frantic. Tsunayoshi quickly called me to go to the hospital because of Mukuro. What I saw last crescent moon became true. Quite a de javu for me. I quickly put on my coat and scarf to dash towards the hospital. It seems he's getting worse. I'm still not confessing what I know. I'm too afraid and worried about them. All of them.

And now, here we are. Hoping Mukuro would be alright. I started telling them what I know and what will happen. Instead of receiving Whys or anything violent but instead, Tsunayoshi hugged me and said it's okay and he understands. I felt like the weight was now removed from me.

After few more days, I skipped office work at the Mansion and decided to stay beside Mukuro. After my nap, I felt someone gently caress my hair. I opened my eyes and looked. It was him. He regained consciousness. He gave a calm smile. It's like he was telling me he was ready to go without any regrets. I was surprised as he removed his oxygen mask and gave me a small kiss on my forehead before drifting back to sleep. My eyes became wet. I was unconsciously crying as I softly stared at him. He looks so peaceful and happy. Is he really willing to let go?

Few hours later,I was startled and frantic. I quickly called the doctors for help. Mukuro was unstable, he's condition has worsen. I was just there, outside. Waiting for results. As the door opened,I quickly rushed to ask the doctor how was Mukuro. Thank goodness, he's still alive but he's in a much worse state. I couldn't comprehend why were the things I saw last crescent moon are becoming real. It was the first time this has happened to me. I find this stupid. Curse this bloodline.

At 11 pm,I was woken up by the nurse,she said the doctor has something important to say so I nodded and followed her. A few steps, I met the doctor with a worried and sad face. My heart skipped a beat. I was scared. He opened his mouth and started telling me that he has to go in a few hours but if we want him to live we'll only hurt him and he'll only live for a few years. I grit my teeth and tried hard not to let my tears flow. I took up the courage to say things I'd never expect to hear from my mouth. "I know this is selfish and unfair but please let him live. Let him feel alive and be free from the prison. Please, even if it will only last for a while." I truly am selfish to think for my happiness and not his. My happiness to see him alive yet inside, he's in pain. I'm self-centered and ruthless. I should be hated by my attitude.

After a few hours later, the operation to keep him alive was going on. It was midnight and I didn't want to bother Tsuna or anyone at the moment. The silence of the corridor was sending chills in my spine. My eyes were becoming droopy. I tried to fight the sleepiness but it overwhelmed me thus, making me sleep silently as I waited.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a place that looks like paradise. I was wearing an orange summer dress,my hair was let down and I was on barefoot. I looked around to see Mukuro standing beside a bed. He was smiling and he looked so refreshed. I almost burst out in tears but I shook my head and walked to him. We talked for a while but then he said something that made my heart ache. He was leaving permanently but he told me that he'll be visiting us in our dreams. Me, Chrome, Tsuna and the others. He was going to reunite with everyone in our dreams but it will only last for a while. I frowned and my vision was kind of foggy. A tear ran on my cheek as he bid some duties for me. Take care of Chrome, Ken and Chikusa, tell Tsuna that he's cute like a cat, tell Hibari how weak he was, tell Gokudera how annoying and frustrating he was and others. But when he gave me his last will, my tears flowed even more. What he said was 'Smile for me everyday.' I cannot comprehend why does he want me to smile even when I'm in pain. 'Kufufufu, do you want to die with me and let everybody be in despair?" I shook my head no and he smiled before bidding farewell.

I woke up and wondered why did I remeber everything that has happened in my dream. I always forget what happens but now, It's sewn on my mind. The emergency door opened,the atmosphere was heavy. I opened my eyes widely as I entered the room. There he was, laying on the bed. Lifeless.

He was gone. Forever.

My eyes slowly began to shed tears. It flowed like a waterfall. I was shaking. I was in shock as I fell on my knees. Why...? Why did this happen? Why does it have to be him? ...Why? I was depressed. Too depressed to even talk to Tsunayoshi, who just recently came in. He was also shocked. I looked up at him, my eyes full of tears. I ran to him and embraced him and cried. I was in grief and I needed someone to help me. To comfort me. This is stupid, I thought to myself. After the incident 20 years ago,I thought I was numb but the truth is,I became even more emotional and scared of getting attached and losing someone. I cried my heart out as the others only wept silently. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei and even Hibari were speechless and shocked. Chrome was there. She also fell to her knees and sobbed. Tsuna let go of me and let me walk to Chrome. I nodded and walked to Chrome and hugged her. Together, we cried. We all cried. For someone dear to us left. "I'm sorry I was so selfish. I wanted him to live more, knowing that the chances were small. I'm sorry I'm self-centered. I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry." I mumbled as I cried. Chrome shook her head and said it was alright. I helped her stand up and I wiped my tears away. We are all in grief throughout the night.

1 week later, it was his funeral. I didn't expect to see the Varia there. They were silent and less destructive. I looked away and tried to smile warmly. If I cry now, I would have failed him...right? And he'd haunt me in my dreams. So that is why, I tried to remain postive. I smiled everyday for him. It was his last wish.

-End-

* * *

><p><em>I dedicate this story to my dear friend, Rey Misaki, who roleplays Mukuro. The Mukuro here is him and so the Minami in the story is kind of me. I was shocked to learn about his death and I don't know why but it kind of gave me an idea to write angst and all. And again, I do<strong> NOT <strong>own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. The things I only own are my ideas and my OC. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
